


Hey Guess What? I Love You.

by Animefangirl1221



Series: Stars in Space [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), IM SO SORRY!!!, Keith isn't so sure, Keith remembers some stuff and it breaks his heart, Lance wants Keith to be happy, M/M, More tags to be added?, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FLUFFY BUT TURNED ALL ANGSTY, established klance, keith's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl1221/pseuds/Animefangirl1221
Summary: "Hey guess what.""What?""I love you."~~~Keith finds himself in a strange, yet nice, world. Lance is there and tells Keith that he loves him. Soon heart wrenching memories surface and Keith is torn by what he remembers.





	Hey Guess What? I Love You.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for doing this to you guys. T-T I tried to write something fluffy but it turned into this. Anyway, idk if this makes sense but yes, Keith is more than a bit OOC. Most people are when they go through a major emotional event like this so don't get too mad. )X Anyways, enjoy the fic!

"Hey guess what." Lance's voice echoed in my head.

The scenery was bright and a gentle breeze blew through. The faint songs of birds and the slight rustling of leaves and grass could be heard. The sun shone down on us and lit up the rolling hills in front of us. I turned to look at him. His eyes crinkled at the edges from the radiant smile he wore. A smile that I reserved just for him played on my lips.

"What?" I ask not knowing what he wanted to tell me.

"I love you."

Memories played in my mind. Most of them were just fantasies. Things that I had seen in movies and wished that I could experience with Lance. Things like our first date, an awkward yet endearing time spent walking down Main Street and eating ice cream. Things like snuggling together in an apartment that we had just moved into, our boxed belongings surrounding us. Things like his laughter as we had a water fight at the beach, the others on the sand calling to us saying that the food was done. Things like spending holidays together and meeting his family for the first time and finally not feeling alone while surrounded by people. Things like kissing under a starry sky while shooting stars rained down.

We will never be able to experience those things.

Tears welled in my eyes, my throat closed itself. Why was I so emotional? It wasn't like I wouldn't see him again. 

"I love you too." I say, tears streaming down my face.

"But I love you so much that you can't even fathom how much I love you." Lance says with another radiant smile.

"I know." Tears choked my voice, strangling me with my own emotions. Emotions I didn't understand.

"I hope you aren't mad at me." Lance says, his voice lowering a bit. Eyes shifting to look out at the scenery splayed before us.

Before I could say anything he got up from where we were sitting on the grass to stand in front of me. I opened my mouth to ask him why he thought I would be mad at him but before words formed something happened that terrified me. Red blossomed from a single point on his chest. Time slowed down as Lance closed his eyes and slowly fell back, arms slightly extended. In shock, I tried to stand and grab hold of him but it was so frustrating with time being slowed down.

Suddenly I have flashbacks. Each scene leading to an event I'd rather not remember but know I can't live without.

-

Flash. The Paladins of Voltron are under attack. It's an ambush from the Galra. Our lions are back on the ship since this was meant to be just a diplomatic mission.

-

My sight returns to see Lance falling again. He looks so peaceful. Why? Why does he look like that?

-

Flash. I'm doing my best but my sword does nothing against long distance fighters. Just when I feel like I'm being overwhelmed Lance is at my side shouting to regroup with everyone else.

-

I'm finally able to get up on my feet and reach out to Lance. My eyes wide with fear.

-

Flash. Something isn't right. The enemy has stopped firing. In false comfort we lower our shields to conserve energy. And that's when they strike.

-

I'm almost there. My finger tips brush Lance's before he disappears completely out of my reach. More tears stream down my face. My vision is completely blurred, I can't see anything.

-

Flash. A single shot sounds and there's a gasp from behind me. Instinctively I throw up my shield again and turn to look at Lance. I turn just in time to see him falling. A terrified look in his eyes tips me off that something isn't right.

-

Now I'm the one falling, rolling down the hill we sat on and landing at the base in a broken heap.

-

Flash. Red. There was red on Lance's blue uniform. His paladin armor had done little to protect him from the shot the Galra had fired. I screamed. I caught Lance in my arms and screamed. I screamed for Shiro, for Pidge or Hunk, I even screamed for the princess and her advisor. I screamed for someone to help Lance, to save him from a fate that was quickly becoming inevitable. I gathered him up in my arms before settling his head on my lap. I took his helmet off and brushed away strands of brown hair that had been plastered to his forehead with sweat. He smiled up at me. It was weak to begin with but was beginning to become weaker and weaker with every passing second. In a panic I told him that I would never forgive him if he died before we could even have the chance to try and save him. He chortled a bit then coughed. Lance looked up at me and raised a hand. I ripped off my helmet and pressed his hand to my cheek, closing my eyes and wishing that this moment would never end. When I opened my eyes again I found Lance staring up at me with a fierce yet loving look in his eyes. And that's when my tears started to fall. He knew I hated showing weakness so I always tried to keep up my emotional mask. But right now it was slipping, it was cracking and what was underneath was showing through. And soon it shattered completely.

I stay there and sobbed, shots were still being fired and it was nearly impossible to hear anything over gunfire and lasers. The others must have gotten back to the Castle of Lions because there was now three lions flying in the sky. Probably trying to find us while fighting off the Galra. Lance patted my cheek a bit, pulling my attention back to him. I look down and see Lance looking up at me with only love in his eyes, the fierce spark that had been there before was quickly disappearing.

"Hey guess what." He says in a pain ridden voice hidden behind a smile.

"What?" I ask him, a watery smile pulling at the corners of my mouth as ugly sobs tried to push their way past my lips.

"I love you." And with a final smile Lance's eyes close and his hand slips from my cheek.

Everything suddenly becomes distant. I can't hear the shots being fired but I can feel their vibrations. All that matters in the middle of this battlefield is that Lance, the love of my life and boyfriend of two years, is dead.

That's when everything turns yellow. Usually when people are angry they see red, but I see yellow. I can feel my body changing. My canines becoming elongated and sharper, nails growing into razor sharp claws, my ears shifting higher on my head and changing shape as well, patches of purple develop on my skin. Soon after my 'transformation' a small squadron of Galra foot soldiers find us. I turn to them and let out the most animalistic snarl I can manage. I gently set Lance on the ground and stand. My legs are a bit wobbly but it doesn't matter. I'm extremely pissed off and these Galra soldiers are the perfect punching bags.

Suddenly everything blacks out and switches back to the bright rolling hills. The breeze still blowing gently. I look to my left and see Lance standing there looking completely whole. Tears start flowing again. I hate this, why am I so weak?

"You're not weak Keith." Lance says, a sad smile on his lips. "You're still human. Well at least half human." Lance chortles a bit at his own 'joke'.

"But you're gone. I won't ever see you again." I say, my voice breaking halfway through.

Lance's smile slips away, leaving him looking sad and tired. "I know, but I need you to promise me that you'll move on. Find someone else that you can love just as much or more than you love me. I want you to be happy."

Before I can say anything the wind picks up and begins howling harshly, whipping my hair around my face and tearing at my clothes. The sky darkens and all birdsong ceases.

Lance takes a few steps toward me before leaning in, taking my face in his hands and kissing me. The kiss is deep and desperate but I'm frozen in place, unable to wrap my arms around him. He pulls away to look me in the eye before leaving a peck on my nose and turning to walk away. I try to move, to chase after him and hold him and keep him there with me but I can't. I'm stuck there, cemented to the spot by an unknown force. I try to call out to Lance. I try to call his name, to make him look back but my voice doesn't work. It's getting darker and darker and soon I won't be able to see him. He will forever be out of my sight, forever out of my reach.

Forever gone.

I cry out again but find myself in the medical bay of the Castle. I had just stumbled out of a pod and was being supported by Shiro. I look around, trying to find Lance but he was nowhere to be seen. And so I did the only thing I could think of.

I broke down and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Bwop. Well there you have it! There's a crap ton of angst and I know that you guys are probably in tears cause I actually cried a bit while writing this.
> 
> Sorry for there not being a lot of dialogue. It's more emotional to me fore there not to be words and just let the scene itself do the talking. So that's why there's not much talking and stuff.
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my little fic!! ^w^ Please comment and leave a kudos! I do have another prompt for this AU but I'm not sure if I want to post it here yet. :) Please let me know what you think!! X3
> 
> Note 6/15/17  
> This work is now a part of a series! You don't have to read this one shot to get what happens in the next fic but it does fall in the same AU that I use for it. Thank you so much for the great feedback that you have left and I hope that you enjoy this series! :D


End file.
